Short Stories about The Sun and its Star
by FabioFerrario
Summary: A collection of short Starco stories that will range from 1 to 5 chapters
1. Velocity Romance Pt1

**Hi, Nice to you people :D This is the start of a set of stories that are not too long or too short. This story, boy I like it, and man I would really like to came entirely from me. I actually was inspired by another Fan Fiction: Chasing Thunderstorms by Foxy'Girl (A Hiccstrid How to train your Dragon FF). If you had read that you can see where the inspiration comes from. Anyways, hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

The wind was a refreshing feeling. When she was running, the world could end right there, right then and she would not care. She would die doing what she loves the most.

Electrifying. Yeah. That was the appropriate word to describe the feeling. All of her worries, all of her stress shook away from her, discharging, spreading around her, leaving her body and allowing her to feel the breeze.

She had to run faster. Her legs were on fire, but she had to run faster. She looked to her right. Veronica was almost catching up, that little twerp was getting better day after day.

Amber was still behind, but she knew her type. She would run slowly enough to be taken lightly, but when last 100 meters come, she would whined up using the spare energy she had been storing to get to the finish line first. She was not going to lose. Not now, not ever.

"Come oooooon!" Star yelled, feeling as if her legs were about to fall off.

Every step hotter that the previous one, the way her feet coordinated to move forward. She would win! She would win! 20 meters. 10 meters. She was at least 1 meter ahead from Veronica and it seems that Amber just realized her mistake.

It's done.

Star Butterfly crossed the finish line first of an 800 meters race, in an attempt to break her own record.

Breathless, she stood by her coach. "How...how did I do?" She zipped water in an attempt to win her own instincts, and not to puke. God, she hated when she puked out of nothing. Especially when running was involved.

"2.05 minutes, Butterfly. Good job. You've got a 5 second improvement" the large man spoke, coach Watterson. He has been training Star ever since she entered highschool in an attempt to get her to participate into national competitions. Fortunately, the girl was living up to the expectations.

"Good... I...hell yeah..." Star motioned, clutching and massaging her legs lightly. Now she would be able to go home and eat something. She was famished.

"Star, before you go, could I speak to you real fast?" Watterson asked, his gaze never leaving the IPad he was typing the scores in. This generation and their technology...

Star only nooded as she stepped away towards the field's bathroom, wanting to change from her sweaty and smelly clothes. She really did hated sweating. That is why she usually wore shorts that were only long enough to cover half of her thigh, along with a pink V neck shirt. Why V neck? Because it was comfortable...and because it's not like her chest were big enough to be appealing. But mostly because it's comfortable.

"Star is really a force to be recon with, uh?" Some girl spoke from the other side of the stall she was currently in.

"Yeah... I honestly thought I had her. I was steps away from surpassing her." Star smiled, content that her utterly crushing her competition was being acknowledge.

"One day Ver, one day. By the way, speaking of Star, she broke up with Justin!" Here we go again...

"Really?! Why?! And most importantly, is he available?" Oh my God...

"Well, it said that Miss Perfection did not want to kiss him on the first date." Miss Perfection? A fitting name.

"Whaaaat?! Is she crazy?! If I had a date with the school's football star, I would literally rip his clothes off in the first date!" This is why she does not like hanging out with her teammates.

"Some other people say that Justin was intimidated by her." Oh yeah, he's was a wimp. Doing all she asked just to get into her pants.

"Can't blame him. She is scary at a times."

"D'you think?"

"Have you never seen how she glares at anyone who is in some sort of competition with her?" She doesn't do that. Not often at least.

"Give her a break, with parents like those, you probably want to shot yourself too."

"That does not excuse her poor excuse for friends that she has and her attitude." Ok, that was enough.

Star stepped out of the stall she was standing in, glaring at her teammates. Fear. She knew they were afraid. Her eyes had a deadpanned look to them, impossible to deduct an emotion. Perfect.

She moved closer to them. They moved slightly backwards. This was delightful. Star smiled, standing up straight, figuratively towering over them. One more step. Another step backwards.

This continued until a few seconds later, the girls hit the walls behind them.

"Were talking about me, Ver? Amber?" They hated her smile. How could she smile like that.

"W-we...mmm, you see, I-"

"Were you? It's a simple yes or no question." It was the only way for them to understand.

"We..."

"Answer me!" No one could talk shit about her friends. No one.

"Butterfly! Come out of the bathroom already! I need to speak to you!" They were so lucky.

Once more she glare at them, smiling, calmly exiting the room.

"A-and don't come back!" Veronica cried in irony.

"...just don't, Ver."

* * *

Welp, that was it. She was finally going to be elected captain of the season, her moment of glory was coming soon and she could feel it!

...or at least that's what she thought her coach was going to tell her.

"What?! I'm out of the team?!"

"I did not say out of the team, just suspended." Watterson clarified.

The teen let out a groan. "What is the damn difference?! Three weeks! That is all we have until the BIG day! Why would you suspend me?!" Star tried to contain herself, obviously failing at it.

"Star-"

"Was it because I pushed Jane out of the way when I won?!"

"No, Star-"

"Because I punched that kid in the face a week ago?!"

"Listen Butterfly-"

"Was it because of that rock that hit your car's window?!"

"No Star...you did that?! Look, whatever, it's because of your grades! Arithmetics specifically."

That was when the coach lost her. Her grades? Really? She had bad grades?! Her homeworks are perfect! And she partially understood everything about Arithmetics! Partially.

The man let out a sigh. "I really did not want to do this. I just don't know what happened to you. It's true, your exercises and homework seem to be perfect. But during class you are always doodling and not paying attention..." Not her fault it was so damn boring.

"...you seem to be pretty good, but during last week's test, you got an F. An F, Star." Great, another adult that wants her to be Miss Perfection.

"I want you to study, since next in two weeks you have scheduled your last Arithmetics exam. If you fail, you're out until you improve."

"Wait! I don't have time to do that! I need to train remember?! I need-"

The large man stepped closer to her, actually invading her privacy. She hated when anyone did that. "You need to study Star. That's what you need."

And so, he turn around and left. Crappity crap. How the heck was she going to study? She had never done those dumb homeworks. They are for nerds and...

Star let out a sigh, realizing what she had to do in order to pass. "Diaz..." She hissed, as she headed towards the school building.

* * *

"So? What d'you get?" Marco happily asked Ferguson and Alfonzo, having just received they're test's grade.

The two looked at they smarty pants friend, annoyance radiating from them.

"Don't wanna tell me? Guess what I got?" He grinned. He loved to tease them like these, they get so mad.

"Ok Marco, we get it, you got an A. No need to brag about it." Alfonzo said.

"Actually he does, it had been established in the sacred document of the Bros Against The World and Society, article 5, section 3, lin-"

"Ok fine! It's cool, brag on." Alfonzo interrupted Ferguson, who was pulling the massive boom out of his backpack. Why would he always carry such a book?

Marco chuckled as he made his way towards his locker. This wasn't so bad. Echo Creek's HighSchool is not the best, but in a year or so he would be out and his buddies will be along with him. How he wanted that day to come sooner, so he would forget of the jokes, racism about his race and-

"Oh no, Marco, here come Star..." Ferg whispered to him, tightly holding onto Marco's hoddie. The day was going so smoothly...

"Diaz!" Star yelled, as she approached the little group like a hungry tiger. Deep breaths Marco, deep breaths.

"Marco, she's gonna kill us!"

"No she won't, just stand still."

"When will she leave us be?!"

"She only pesters me guys, what are you complaining about?"

"She's scary" Ferg said. "Very" Alfonzo added. "Stand up to her!" Ferg continued. "Yeah do thaaaaa- she's here."

"Hey guys." The intimidating girl said, her voice awkwardly echoing into the boy's mind. She wanted the other to guys to leave.

The three of them gulped. "Well Star, it was nice to see you, you look great by the w-"

"Just go." Star said, same as before.

"Bye Marco!" The boys sang at unison, waving it their fallen friend.

Marco rolled his eyes, betrayed and alone to face the behemoth, figuratively of course, Star was actually very thin and fit, but still scary as all hell.

The young Latino sighed. "What is it now, Star?"

The girl limited herself to raise her left eyebrow to then change her center of gravity to her hips. There she goes again, using her beauty as a weapon. Yes, Marco was not afraid to admit it, Star Butterfly was gorgeous, and although he had to fallen to her appearances before, he would not do it again.

"It's you, you idiot. You did too good in my homework and that screwed me up."

Ok, this one was new. Too good? "Pardon me?" Marco chuckled.

"You heard me, you nerd. Since you did good on my written homeworks, my coach came to expect too much on my actual performance in the Arithmetics test..." She hated having to admit that she screwed up. That she was not the girl she tried so hard to build a reputation for. She hated especially how she looked at her.

"Let me guess, you failed the test and now you won't be able to run." She also hated how good he was at reading through her.

He is laughing. "Does it seem funny to you, Diaz? You know I could beat you up for this, right?" She had no control over him. And she hated it.

"What do you want me to do about it? It's not my fault you don't know how to study." He knew he making a step that was far longer than his leg. He will regret this, but it's too late now, Ferguson was right, he had to stand up to her.

Star clicked her tongue before continuing. "Make me a guide! Think of something! I want a way to pass it, so get to work!" She did not want to see him right now, as her blood was boiling with rage. How dare he?! How dare-

"No!" He has done it. He stood up to her. Now it was time to die.

Star stopped on her tracks, quietly admiring the crowed around her. When did all these people gathered? Did he seriously refused her request in front of all this people?! They were talking, whispering. No. She was going to get this right.

Marco carefully looked at the gorgeous girl turn around with deadly eyes. Slightly trembling, he straighten himself. Deep breaths, Marco. Deep breaths. "What did you say?" She said with a monotone voice.

"I-I said n-no. I won't do you any more favors. Or anything else. We are done, Star." That came out weird, almost as if they were breaking up. Which of course would be impossible. Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly together? They can't even be friends, how could they ever be a couple?! Ok, hold up, this is out of topic.

Star invaded his personal space. She hated doing that, but this was an exception. "Did you forget of our deal, Diaz?!" Star whispered. "Apart for the fact that I'm gonna beat you to a pulp, I'm going to tell her everything. And then I'm going to beat you up some more."

Think Diaz, think! Don't say the first thing that comes to mind, do anything but that! "Do your worst, Butterfly. I'm gonna tell her tomorrow myself."

What? What did he just say? He... "You don't have the balls." She hissed. She hated this! She hated this so much.

"You are invited to come see, Star. I'm Mexican, a romanticist by nature. Trust me, I'll find my way." He had done it. Now he was going to die.

Star looked at him, puzzled. What is going on today? Why would Diaz confess? She did not want him to do it! Not now at least...

Then she realized what was going on. His eyes. They look very different that usual. He was sure of himself. Confident. What... His eyes were oddly hypnotizing.

"Diaz. You-!"

"Hey Star! Marco!" The voice came from behind Star, interrupting her, prompting her to turn around.

Jackie Lynn Thomas. "How you guys doing?" She innocently asked.

Marco felt his cheeks burning, she was so incredibly charming and gentle. Of course, Star noticed it, and that annoyed her to no end. "We are doing great Jackie, how about you?" Star responded from the two of them. Yeah, as if he was really going to confess, when he can't even speak to her properly.

Jackie smiled, content that her two friends. Were hanging out. She really thought they liked each other. None of them had the heart to tell her that they didn't.

Star stared at Marco once more. His face. His eyes lost the confidence he had just archived a minute ago. She could not bear looking anymore. "Actually, I have to go home now. See you tomorrow Jackie. I'll be talking to you later, Diaz." So charming, a smile that did not actually reflect what she was feeling. She was good at faking.

* * *

Here we go again.

"How do you excuse yourself, Star?" Her mother, Moon Butterfly firmly said while pacing back and forth.

"I don't really like Arithmetics, what can I tell you?" Star responded. First stage, realization on how bad our daughter is: start.

"You should've put more effort into it! Do you know how embarrassing it was when your teacher called and said told me what your grade was?!" Her father, River Butterfly, angrily asked. Her family's names are so weird. Still, very cute.

"Speaking of which, why would they call you?"

"Do not change subject!" Stage two, blame it on the thing she loves: start.

"It's all because you only worry into the futile activity of running! That will not help you become smarter! That will not help you do anything during your entire life!" Her mother begun. They were trying to crush her spirit. Damn it.

"Do you know how hard it for us to keep you in that school?" Stage three, guilt: start.

"Not too hard really, we are rich. You're the city's Mayor..."

"So what?! Do you think just because we can afford it, you can fail as many times you want? Mediocrity is not an option Star!"

"Why can't you be more like Marco Diaz?" Stage four, last stage, compare to Marco Diaz: start.

"Diaz..." Star hissed.

"What d'you say?" Her father asked.

"Tortillas. What about Diaz?"

"You used to spend so much time with him, did you learned nothing from him?!" Her mother continued.

"I spent time with him because you were friend with his parents!" Angela and Rafael Diaz were entrepreneurs on the Mexican cousine which 'enriched' the town's cultural diversity.

"That is not the point! You have to improve! Go." That was it. They would say nothing more.

Star stood up from the punishment couch and head towards her room. She wanted to cry, but she did not. He wanted to call Pony, but right now she did not want to have her over energetic friend on the phone. She could also call Jackie. But she would not understand. That girl was truly perfect. And had enchanted everyone. Even Diaz.

Speaking of him, what the heck happened? Why was he the only idiotic kid to not fear her?! Ever since they were small, in the dumb reunions that hers and his parents would organize, he never bended to her intimidations. She had always managed to make people around her 'fear' her. That's what her parents had taught her to do. If you want to be successful, they HAVE to fear you. But he was different, he was never afraid. His parents are just like him, maybe that's why her parents are such good friends with them.

But she hated Marco. The boy was smart, talented, speaks Spanish, sings, plays guitar, karate expert and above all, the thing she hated the most, he grew up to be very handsome. She did not wanted to feel attracted by him. Ever. But how could she do that? By making him fear her. But that never happened.

So she found another way. She discovered Diaz's crush. Her friend Jackie. This was perfect. He was a wimp around her! It was so obvious. And so, she used this information to blackmail him. That worked great! She had finally bested Diaz, had her parents approval on school and could do whatever she wanted. Well, that date with Justin was dumb, but whatever. She also hoped her ex, Tom, would stopped texting her. Of course, all was very minor, her life was truly great. But that stupid test! It ruined everything. And she felt like crap. And she needed help. Worst part is, she could not tell anyone, but Diaz. She knew he would not tell.

She could say whatever negative thing about the boy that she wanted, but that he does not keep his promises. He promised not to tell anyone. But that will be to no avail if she does not passes the exam. She needed Diaz. But she does not know how.

Star rolled around, setting her face onto her pillow, rubbing the pink hearts on her cheeks. They were warm. And wet. Was she crying? Damn it.

She needs to run. That is the only thing that gives her a drive to wake up in the morning and go to school. She needed Diaz... But if he actually told Jackie about his crush on her did... Hold on! He probably didn't! Jackie would have called!

She knows what to do!

* * *

"Star! Hi, mija! How are you?!" Rafael Diaz greeted Star he enwrapped her in a huge warm hug.

"H-hi Mr Diaz, glad to see you too."

"My, you look very sweaty, dear. Did you run to our house?" Mrs Diaz approached, joining the hug with some reluctancy.

"Pfft, yeah, it was only 6.5 miles (10 km)? Easy." Star said trying to free herself from the hug. She actually really like Marco's parents. They were sweet and caring.

"So what brings you here, sweety? You wanted to eat something? We had quesadillas for dinner." Mrs Diaz offered, but Star politely declined.

"I actually wanted to speak with Marco, is he home?"

* * *

"You guys suck...why?! You escaped!...I know but..." Marco spoke to Alfonzo through the phone, having already changed on his Pajamas, ready to go to bed.

"Yes you do..." The boy entered his room, too focuses on the call to care of his surroundings.

"Hey Diaz." Said a nonchalant Star, laying on Marco's bed while juggling some marbles that she found onto the desk.

"Hey Star...Look, all I'm saying is that is should be too...did I? When did I say Star's name? I-" then he look at his bed.

Star Butterfly. No, not a Star or a Butterfly. Star Butterfly was laying on his bed with jogging clothes, wetting his sheets. Star. Butterfly.

"... I'll call you later guys." Marco calmly said, actually surprising the girl. He did not freak out.

And so Marco hanged up. "What are you doing in my room?! Why are you so sweaty?! Who let you in?! Why are you on my bed?!" Oh no, there he was.

Star calmly stood up, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for the boy to calm down himself.

"Done?"

"Done."

"You're parents let me in, they told me to wait in your room, I have been running, also I have to speak to you...never had a sweaty girl on your bed before?" While a bit inappropriate, she could not pass the opportunity to embarrass Diaz. Pfft, Marco making a girl sweaty... Yeah... Was it getting hotter in the room?

Of course the young Latino's cheeks were bombarded with blood, prompting him to cover his face and desperately try to find a way to respond. Damn it Butterfly! You're a jerk, but you are also extremely pretty, with those pink hearts on your cheeks! Couldn't she just be ugly and a jerk?!

"M-me? O-of course. Lots of girls." Marco half-assed an answer. Crap.

"Mmm. Look Diaz, I'm gonna cut the chase and go straight to the point. I need your help."

Apparently, talking other than his non existent sexual life was actually calming down poor ol' Marco. "Oh really, you did not make that clear enough this afternoon at school."

Here goes again. With his stupid eyes. "I will not beat you up so no worries. I want a truce."

"A truce."

"Do I have to say it a second time?"

"Just tell me, Star, it's kinda late."

"I have something that you might want in exchange of your help." She said, leaning forward, peaking into Marco's interest.

"What would that be?"

"I'll help you hook up with Jackie." She tried to smile, but couldn't quite get it right. Why?

"Really?" He seemed to have ignored the weird smile. That's ok, though.

"I wouldn't be here if I was lying. I might as well wait until tomorrow if I was to lie." She's got a point.

"But why? You can get some other nerd to do it."

"Because I don't want anyone else to know that I need help. You kept your promise." She was right. He never told a soul that he was the one doing Arithmetics homework for Star Butterfly. He never had the intention to, either.

"So you trust me?"

Star closed her eyes and sighed. "Yeah."

"I also, really want to run, Diaz. I need to run. And if the only way for me to run it's by passing that dumb exam in two weeks time, I will need you." For some reason, to Marco at least, it sounded oddly romantic. Maybe that's why he was flushing so much.

"And you'll help me with Jackie?"

"All the way through." She bit her tongue.

"And I will have to teach you Math."

"I sure hope so."

"You will have to do as I say Star." A pit opened in Star's stomach. She has to. She needs to.

"Yes."

"With my schedules and rules, everyday."

She no longer had practice yes, but why everyday? "Everyday? Why?!"

"How much do you know on the subject?" He got her.

Star only looked down. "Ok."

This was incredible. Star was actually listening to him. She was not demanding his help, she was asking. She also being polite. She seemed so fragile. So defeated. Maybe...maybe he had to cheer her up?

"Star..."

"Yes, Diaz?"

"I will make sure you pass."

Warmth? Yes, it was heat what she was feeling. In her chest, head and her body. His eyes were still the same. This is a nice kind of warmth. She was smiling too.

"Nice pajamas."

"They are the best kind." He smiled confident on his decision of wear.

"Diaz?"

"Yes?"

"Could you give me a ride home?"

"Alright Star."


	2. Velocity Romance Pt2

**Hey guys! So, good news! I passed Chemistry! So I was very Happy today. And as a way to make me even happier, I finished this chapter! Maybe, some warning. There it some foul languge, but I'm sure people are mature enough to not get offended by it, right ? Right? And there is the mention of the word 'breasts' and 'naked'. There, all done.**

 **EVAunit42: I am so very happy you liked it! It really is a pretty fun story to write and yeah, Star and Marco are 17 in this, so they act a little more "teenagy" than in the show (even though fourteen years old of these years pretty... They are really something). They act like actual teenagers, while retaining part of their personality. I even used one of their traits from the show and pushed it to the limit (per say, I could have done worst, but I think it fitted...so...) I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Keep on being awesome Mr E!**

 **Chimicherry: and more you shall have!**

 **Anonymimes: here some more bait, mate! Stay hooked!**

 **Sonicelite: I hope is a good kind of laughter? I am glad you liked it! Have a good read Bro!**

 **Lola: I think you are confusing yoursefl XD Flowersforfanfics has done the Starry one, I think. But read this one too!**

 **Romantic Sloth: souls sale very well in the black market :D**

 **Guest: I always loved the word asshat. She still is, so.. Enjoy!**

 **HavE a good read my friends!**

* * *

 **Tuesday- Week 1**

"Ok, you ready?" Marco asked as he inched closer to Star.

"Yeah, go ahead." Star said, her voice a little waivy as if it were her first time.

"I'll promise I'll go as slowly as a I can."

"Just let get to it already!" Star demanded, as her eyes shut tight.

At once, Marco open the Arithmetics book on page 50, since the first 50 pages were an introduction of the philosophy that was implied by the study of the subject and some really easy piecy stuff that, let's be honest, not even teachers read.

"Topic number 1: Functions."

And so it had begun, Star Butterfly was going to be tutored by the despicable Marco Diaz, the idiotic genius that haunted her days. 'I need him to help me' she remind herself as she opened her notebook.

"What you have to know about functions is that they are equations that depending on the value of the variable, a single output will come out from it. As such, they are useful to set points and paths in..." And there you have it.

The once very respectable woman who was dashing and speeding through the wind, breaking hearts and records was stuck. Stuck with a nerd and his stupid math. Just look at him!

Reading and writing and explaining, acting all high and mighty, know it all with a stupid little smug. How she wish she could just whip it out... It was sorta distracting and she needed to study! Why?! Oh why couldn't he just fit into his nerdy stereotype?! Thick hair, nerdy glasses and all that jazz.

Stupid Diaz had to be 'good looking' too. It really infuriated her. And-

"Star!" A shout came from Marco, bombarding Star's mind and returning her once more to the same room her body is in.

"What?!" The girl shot a deathly gaze towards the boy, one that normally would paralyze anyone. But not Marco.

"First. Stop eating all the snacks, we don't have an unlimited amount of those..." Star noticed how her hand was buried deep in he bowl of salty and sweet goodies. The Mixture kind. She really liked the M&M's combination with Penuts and raisins.

"...second. What have I been saying up until now?" Marco raised his eyebrow, clearly realizing the girl's distraction.

Uh oh, she had been caught, quick! Think of something fast! "Radicals and Logs and that kind of boring stuff."

Marco pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated at her pupil's distraction. He should not have had promised her that she would pass the night before. It will be impossible with this attitude, and so his chances with Jackie would be zero.

Star quickly caught up on that. There he was, acting all high and mighty again. But she remained quiet, once more reminding herself why she was there and why she had to stay strong, suppressing her increasing need to force Diaz to buy a new nose.

And so Marco repeated his last lesson, this time carefully making sure that she would listen. And to her dismay, she did. She heard every word. But she also saw his the way he would act when she spoke.

Every now and then Marco would ask a question, a little quiz within the lesson, needed to see if Star had understood. While she answered most of them correctly (she is not stupid, she just has a hard time remembering some things), whenever she would say the wrong answer, his eyes would roll. Roll! Just like her parents would do! He was just like everyone else. Again and again, everyone would mock her, belittle her. And she has to swallow it up every time just to be able to do what she wants to do the most. Run.

"And those are a very simplified way to explain what Limits are. Easy, right?"

"Yeah, easy for you and your dumb face..." Star mumbled, writing down what Marco had just explained.

Granted, the young Latino did not like that. She has been doing that during hours. And while she was mostly picking up the things he was saying pretty fast, she also answered him with a mocking tone, a 'you're-lucky-I'm-here' kind of tone. And it was enough.

"Ok, you know what? What the hell is your problem, Star?"

Oh, finally she would vent out. "You. You are my damn problem Diaz."

"Why?! All I've been doing is helping you out! I'm doing this because you need me to! I'm doing you a fav-"

"Oh don't try to sell me that crap! You are helping me just because you need me to make it easier to bury your dirty face into Jackie's! You are no saint, dumbass!" Star interrupted Marco, her fist hitting the kitchen table they were studying on.

Blood rushed towards Marco's cheeks. Damn this girl. "That is not my intention! Not every boy thinks of sex first thing in the morning! Besides! I've been nothing but a good sport about ALL of this! Never saying anything and doing anything to embarrass you!"

It was the first time that Star has heard young Diaz yell. Good. But not good. She wanted to tell him. Tell him what ticked her up. But that would be a victory for him. That would... "Yes you have..." She whispered.

"What? When?" Marco calmed down.

"You're eyes..."

"My eyes?"

"The way your eyes roll, you idiot! Every time I say something wrong! You do that! Just like everyone else!"

Marco had literally no idea he was doing that. Nor did he knew that Star did not like that. At the moment, he thought of apologizing, but for some reason he just stood there, quiet.

Star looked at him, puzzled, expecting him to react in some way. He never did. After a quick sigh from both parties, the two of them sat down, clearly still mad at each other.

Minutes, hours passed and the only sound that was in the room was Marco explaining and Star nodding. Until...

 _'Space unicorns! Spring through the stars, delivering the rainbows all around the world...'_

Dead silence filled the room for a split second, each of the teens taking a quick moment to realize where the sound came from. Then both looked at Marco's phone.

"Oh no! I told Al not to call me today! Damn it! Damn it!" Marco lamented as he struggled to hang up the call. For some reason, when you are in a hurry it's harder to do simple things.

Finally, the music stopped, Marco fearing Star's reaction. Of course, she burst out laughing.

"Cute song, Diaz!" Star sang, genuinely liking the song.

Marco stopped right there. His cheeks reddening by the second.

"That's a song for a pretty lady!" Star said. She should not have said that.

"Hey! It's suppose to be ironic! You know because I'm such-"

"What? A man?! Ahahahahaha!" Star laughed harder, this time actually stinging into Marco's chest.

"Hey! Just because I have that song, it does not make me less of a man!" Marco tried to retaliate, being only outweighed by the Star's laughter.

"Yeah right, come on, now."

"What?"

"Pfft, we both know you've got a vagina between your legs." Why did she even said that? What the hell is wrong with her?

The moment the girl said that, her face quickly shifted into something else. Worry, maybe? Damn it.

Why did she say that? Was it because she resented Diaz? Was it because she really didn't like him? Well it does not matter anymore, since she attacked the only thing that can damage any man emotionally: his manhood.

Marco stood there, quiet, a few seconds was all he needed to know what to respond. Problems was, it was against all logic. He should let it go. He should just stop right there. He should shrug it off. But he didn't.

"And who exactly are you to be talking?" Marco said, his fist hitting the table.

"You are flatter than a wooden plank, you might as well be a boy!" Crap.

Star was speechless. She had never had him answer like that. She looked down, then back up, her eyes softening, devoid of emotion.

"I think this will be enough for our study session." She calmly said. Recollecting her things.

Marco silently watched her, only to follow her example and put his things away as well.

"I will give you a ride home." Marco said with a monotone voice and Star nodded.

It was a voiceless ride.

* * *

Star started undressing herself, until she was naked in front of the mirror. She touched her breasts. Almost no volume to them. She could even consider not wearing a bra.

This was good for running, tho. No bouncing.

She smile at the thought.

Marco Diaz. He was a dick. She touched her breasts again. He was a mean person. She hated him. She has always hated him. Once more she touched her breasts. She hated him so much... It should not matter...

Then why does hurt so badly?

Star put up some underwear and slid under her sheets. And she screamed on her pillow. She screamed hard.

* * *

Marco sat at the edge of his bed. He had really screwed up. He was suppose to be a man, right? He should have not offended her with that. He really shouldn't have. But why? Why did it sting so much coming from her?

Why did he felt so attacked and vulnerable... He has been called a pussy before.

A sissy, homo, all those kind of names. From boys and girls. But why did it hurt?

* * *

 **Wednesday - Week 1**

The young Latino softly input his numbers onto the locket that sealed his locker. *click* it opened.

Mentally taking notes on his plans for the day, he chose the books that he would need for the day. Once finished he closed the door.

Star Butterfly was standing beside him, appearing as soon as the door closed. She was wearing sunglasses. How weird.

None of them made eye contact, blankly staring in front of them. First, he tapped on the metal door in front of him. Then she did the same with the lockers she was leaning on. The quiet was not a comfortable one. They had to speak, if not for themselves, at least for their wants sake.

"Star."

"Diaz." Both teens said at unison. Silence again.

Marco eyed Star with the tail of his eye. She looked pretty today.

Star looked at Diaz. He did look good today.

"I'm sorry" they said one more, together.

Both of them were left open mouthed, not out of surprise, but for the lack of words to use to apologize.

She first took the initiative. "I...should not have said that about your... You know... I'm sorry..." Star looked at Marco through her glasses. He was looking down.

"I mean, I know you are a man." She laughed softly. " I've seen it! Remember that time you were playing at my family's pool and you got out of the water too fast and-"

"I get the idea, Star." He softly smiled.

"It was very cute."

"That was not necessary." Should he feel offended or flattered?

"But it was." She smiled again.

After that, silence descended upon them. Marco knew it was his turn.

"I don't care about breasts." Star turned her head, her face race as a tomato.

"I mean, yours are nice! They are good! I really like...erm... I mean..."

"I get it Diaz, thanks."

"You have nice breasts." There was a line he thought he would never say to Star Butterfly.

Granted she was dying. If someone else had said that to her, their faces would have probably met her fist head on. But Diaz was not someone else... She did not mind?

"Why the glasses?"

Crap! The glasses! She did not realize she was still wearing them! Truth be told, Marco is not the most beloved student in school. But Star was one of them. Being seen with Diaz would...

"You know..." She looked away. " UV rays protection and such..."

"Not letting people know you talk to me, eh? I get it. I am Marco 'Mexican Drug Dealer' Diaz after all." He weakly smiled, his eyes sinking into silent sadness.

Star took off her glasses. She knew about the names. Damn it. She felt bad. She felt horrible. She felt...

"She cut her hair." She hit his arm softly, alarming him of Jackie's presence.

"Really?"

"Yep, it does not look like it, but she did. Tell her how pretty it looks. Do it right. Girls like guys who notice things from us." Star smiled, her eyes shining, immersing themselves into Marco's caramel colored ones. A little push and he there was.

Marco tried his best, stuttering all the way through, but he manage to compliment Jackie before she left. Of course it was hilarious to watch, but Star managed to contain her laughter.

Marco turned to her, giving a double thumb up and an ear to ear smile. He was happy.

That night, Marco tried his best to NOT roll his eyes and Star carefully listen to his explanations.

* * *

 **Thursday - Week 1**

"Did we really had to come? Like seriously, couldn't you just have waited ONE week?" Star lamented as she entered maybe the hottest room she's ever had to step into.

"Of course Star, I'm a brown belt, today I get to rise my rank to a black one." Marco said as he adjusted the belt on his clothes.

"You tricked me."

"I did not, I just withheld some information."

"You're a lying lier." Star pouted, her cheeks inflating a little.

Gosh, she looked so... Focus Diaz!

Truth be told, he did kind of trick her, because when she got into his car, he started driving as if they were going to his house, yet, at the last turn he took a different path from usual. Now there they were, Echo Creek's Karate Dojo.

"You will have to wait for an hour at max, so no worries."

Star sighed, annoyed by how cool he looked in his stupid robes. What did he call them? Karate Gi or something.

Suddenly, a harsh sound came from the right side of the Dojo. Wood cracked, three planks that mildly hit the floor with violence.

"There he is... Jeremy..."

"What?! That's the Jeremy you've been talking about?! He is barely a 3 feet and a half! (1 meter)" Star pointed out, surprise that such a tiny person could be so strong.

"Yep. His parents saved this place with their 'generous' offer and he got private classes to improve extremely fast." Marco clarified, cracking his neck and doing some warm-up exercises.

"So wha-"

"Marco Diaz! Would you look at that!" A high pitched voice screamed from afar. Jeremy.

"What is it, Jeremy?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to check on something. She your girlfriend?"

Of course, both of them instantly flashed red, not being their first time while growing up that they have been paired together.

"I'm just a friend."

"She is not." They both answered at the same time.

"Oh, I see. Well it's only logical, she is waaaaay out of your league, anyways..." The tiny boy grinned. "...and for the love of God, she would be a massive improvement to your pathetic life, wouldn't she? So, are you ready to fail, AGAIN?"

Marco looked at Star, for some reason expecting her to agree with the boy, but she stood still, her face showing signs of slight anger. "Don't count on it, you shrimp, I will kick your butt."

At once, the Dojo Sensei called the beginning of the sparing matches that would determine who would pass to the next rank or not. Marco had to win 3 matches.

"Ok Star, you'll have to wait here. Go sit wherever, ok? We'll be done soon."

When Marco turned his back, he felt a gentle squeeze in his left shoulder which prompted him to turn. "Kick his ass, Diaz." Marco smiled and nodded.

After roughly 10 minutes, Marco had not started yet, Star was feeling bored as all hell. She just wanted to see Marco kick some butt and then leave.

This made her wonder. Why did she wanted Diaz to win? She hated the guy. Maybe she hated that Jeremy more than him in the few minutes that she met him? Maybe.

"Next up, Marco Diaz, Brown belt, ascending to Black Belt!" Star's eyes shone a little. Finally, something to see.

She looked at Marco bowing to his opponent, subsequently assuming his fighting stance. Right leg forward, knee bent a little more than 90 degrees, left arm to the side, right arm right on top of his right leg. What a weird way to fight.

"Hajime!" The dojo Sensei yelled, as if igniting the two fighters who instantly started moving in circles rapidly.

The first move came from Marco's opponent, left arm towards the face, which Diaz intercepted with grace, rotating into position behind his opponent. Marco countered with a similar lower attack, forcing his foe to back off, to which he used to his advantage, swiftly raising his leg, hitting his face, not strongly enough to hurt him, but just as fast to knock him to the ground.

"Winner is... Marco Diaz!"

"Yes!" Star said under her breath, surprise to realize she was cheering for the boy.

Marco turned to see her, a double thumb up signaling that he won. She smiled. This was nice.

Not too long after, Marco's second match came. Similarly, he used fast movement and harmless moves to knock his enemy to the ground, ending the battle.

"Hell yeah!" The blond girl yelled before covering her mouth with her hands. One more win and he gets to be a black belt!

Marco turned towards Star with his eyebrow up. She was happy. Good.

"Last Match! Marco Diaz, for the Black Belt!" Marco stepped in a third time. Once more, Star thumb up towards him, a big smile from both of them.

And then Jeremy came. His confident grin made him even more annoying. He would kick his butt.

Star smiled, confident that Marco would win.

"Hajime!"

As before, careful calculations ran through the young Latino's brain. Left, right, left. Block, block, lower kick. All of these attacks were read by the tiny boy. Like a dance off, their movements were almost in sync, not being able to land a single attack. Until...

"Hyyya!" Marco yelled, hitting Jeremy's gloves off, which flew across the ring revealing a little piece of metal within.

Star noticed it. And so everyone else. But they all remained shut. Not even Marco, whom at this point was exhausted.

What the heck is going on?! He had brass knuckles in his gloves?! And nobody said nothing?!

Marco moved, avoiding the punch, parring another. Illegal hits. He was hitting with the intention of hurting. Marco kept avoiding and attacking, until he misstepped, a strong right punch came into contact with Diaz's face, knocking him down.

"Diaz down! Jeremy won! Good luck next time, Diaz."

"Wait! That is not fair!" Star called from the audience, jumping over heads, landing next to Marco.

"He cheated! I saw him!"

"Whatever are you talking about? I did not do such thing." Jeremy said nonchalantly.

"Your glove, take it off."

"Star stop." Marco said, standing slowly, a single stream of blood and saliva coming from his broken lip. This infuriated Star even more.

"Glove off. Now." And he did. Nothing.

He was clean. How...?

"Diaz, could you please tell your friend to step out of here, now?"

He nodded as he picked his bag and got a hold onto Star's arm, whom was still eying Jeremy as he smiled.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Star yelled in the car, the boy calmly driving home for their study session.

"He won Star, that is all."

"Like hell he did! He cheated! You know it! Everyone knows it!"

"I know. And you are right." Marco responded, taking a right turn.

"Then why?"

"Remember when I told you his parents pay for the ONLY karate Dojo in town?" Oh, that is why.

"But how did he get so good?"

"Private lessons. And he has always cheated."

"But you lost! And you got beaten up!" Star bit her lip, feeling incredibly sorry for him.

As Marco parked in his home, he then looked at Star. "Many people would lose their job if Jeremy was kicked out. One day I will win even if he cheats..."

* * *

A pit formed into Star's stomach. Diaz is such an idiot. Such a noble idiot. "...after all, it's not always about winning."

Marco explained as best as he could with a broken lip. It was hard. Terribly hard.

Star stood up, confusing Marco, as she opened his fridge and took a tiny bag and filled it with ice.

"Wha-" Marco said before Star set ice over the wound.

"It will help with the pain and the inflammation." She said as she sat down again, trying to hide her blushing.

Marco happily smiled.

* * *

 **Friday - Week 1**

Marco read the paper Star had given him. Checking through it, constant nods threw the girl off of what he was thinking. Did she do it right?

"Ok. 3 mistakes out of 10. You've improved a lot Star!"

At once Star jumped up, dancing on her chair as Marco lightly smiled at her. "Well of course, I got a good teacher." The girl announced a confident smile on her face.

A calm silence filled the room for a few seconds, the teens looking at each other. It's incredible what a few days together would do to their relationship. Then Star's phone rang.

"Pony? Hey girl! A party?! Wooooo! Heck yeah!...Diaz's house! Already then, see ya giiiiirl!" And then she hanged up. That was fast.

Marco frowned for a second, before putting his 'I'm fine face' to pick their mess up. Soon after Star joined him.

She would finally get some relaxation after an extraneous week. Unfortunately something felt off. Diaz. She looked at him as he closed his book, lightly sighing.

"Diaz." Star called.

"Yeah?" He looked up to her ocean blues.

"I don't know how to say this... Are you free tonight? Would you..."

"Like to come?" Marco completed the sentence for her. "Nah, I think I'll pass."

For some reason, Star did not expected that answer. She tried to figure it out in her mind. But it was easier to ask. "Why? It'll be fun! Really!

"Star, I'm not the most popular out there, ya know?"

"You're point?"

"I would not fit. It's just not my thing.

"Nonsense!" She wanted him to come. She has spent an entire week with the boy, it was weird to just leave him.

"Nobody likes me in that kind of party."

"I'm sure there are lots of people who like you."

"Like?"

This lead Star to a dilemma. Did she had to say that she liked him? She certainly did not hate him as before, but...

The impatient honk came from the front yard, clearly calling for Star. For some reason, they both frowned.

"Bye Diaz...see you tomorrow."

"Bye Star." And she was out.

For some reason he expected her to say she did.

* * *

"This party will be a blast SB! You'll see! It has the hottest guys and soooooo much alcohol." Pony said, as she turned up her Papa Roach music, Hollywood Whore.

"Yeah, I have been studying all week long, needed this break, girl."

"I bet you were impatient to get out of that wimp's house, right?" The said, banging her head to the rhythm of the music.

"Pfft, yeah..." Star said, a wave of guilt hot showering her. Stupid Diaz... But he was right, this kind of parties are not really for him.

The party was just how she imagined, loud, dirty and full of alcohol. Gin, Whisky, Beer, it was all there. Her favorite game? Beer pong of course. She was really good at it. But she was not feeling it today.

Many people had come to talk to her, guys and girls saying how sorry they were about her running 'thing' going wrong. Yeah right, like they cared.

11:30 PM. He is probably sleeping right now. He is such a nerd he sleeps super early, even on Fridays...why the heck was she thinking about Diaz?

She searched for Pony or Jackie, but non were easy to find. Jackie was probably destroying the competition at Beer Pong, her best partner at that. While Pony was probably making out with someone.

Ugh. She was getting annoyed.

Bzzt.

Her phone. He is awake? Seriously? Why was she smiling?

A few days before Marco and Star exchanged numbers for studying reasons, but Marco would sometimes say the cutes- stupidest things ever, as well as a down right obsession with cat pictures.

Well, good thing he is awake, she n-

 _-Tom Dem - 11:35_

 _'Hey Starship. 'Sup? You free?'_

 _Ugh, Tom. Again. He will never leave her be, right?_

 _-Star B 3 - 11:38_

 _'Listen Tom, I want you to stop messaging me, for real.'_

 _-Tom Dem - 11:39_

 _'Wait babe! I love you! DO NOT ERASE THIS ACCOUNT!_ '

Deleted. Again. It was the third time she has had to erase a Tom Facebook account for the month. He was getting very persistent and annoying.

Star gazed around her, loud screams and laughs, bad smells and terrible music. Today it was very mellow. She did not feel like dancing or drinking. Well, maybe just a little.

She sipped onto her cup of coke and Vodka, she wanted something soft for the start of the night. It did not feel good. She drank again. She will never get drunk with only that.

She wasn't feeling it tonight.

A smile caught her by surprise when she though of a dumb Smash Brothers 4 joke Marco had made.

* * *

 **Saturday - Week 1**

Marco curiously stared into Star's direction, his mind filled with many whats, whys and hows. Was she not hungover? He has heard rumors about how much of a party 'animal' Star is. What the heck happened the day before?

Star kept on writing, her hold onto the pen was fixated, and she tried her hardest to not think about the night before. She left early. Very early. Around 12:05. Well, is not really early, but to her and her pals, it was like leaving school at 9 am when classes star at 8.

She went directly to her home, staring at the ceiling of her room, thinking about why she so annoyed and irritated? Was it because of Tom? Nah, it was never about Tom. Leaving that crazed wannabe Demon, was probably the best thing she's done in a while. That being 6 months ago. Yep, he has been pestering her half a year.

It was not the drinks or the people. She knew what she was getting herself into, so there were no surprises on that front. Maybe she was tired? Or her mind was simply too confused to properly work. Her her on her cheeks got brighter, a light blush underneath them. She had to figure out was was wrong with her, and then-

"...Star?" Marco softly said, lightly poking onto Star's arm. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, finally breaking the inexistent eye contact with the sheet in front of her.

He was worried about her. "Star are you ok? It's 8 pm... We've been her since 1 pm." Marco said, never breaking eye contact with the girl.

"...do you want me to leave?"

"No...I just...are you ok? Every time I try to talk you only answer with nods and one word answers. If fact, I thought you wanted to leave." Marco confessed, shifting his gaze, blushing slightly.

No, she did not want to leave. "I'm sorry, I have been thinking Diaz, but the answers of the problems are fine, right?" Marco nodded.

Maybe that was it. She didn't want to leave the day before. Maybe...

"Diaz. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Yesterday, when I left, how did you spend your night?"

Marco quizzically looked at Star. Why would she ask that? "I invited Ferg and Al and together we watch a few Marvel movies. You know, the popular ones. Have you seen them?"

She thought for a second, trying to figure out what Marvel was just from context, before giving up. "I'm afraid not." She said with a sad smile.

Marco's eyes soften, a warm smile shot towards Star's direction. "Would you like to see one?"

Star raised her head. Maybe this was not a good idea. Maybe she would say no and get offended or-

"What about studying?" She did not say no?

"We've studied enough for today."

Star smiled. Maybe this is what she wanted. Maybe... "It's a movie date, then."

And so, just as Marco stood up, he fell back down to his chair, confused by the enigma that Star Butterfly is.

"Practice date, Diaz. You have to learn how to treat a girl in a movie night..." Star stood up, putting her things away. "So? What Marvel movie are we gonna watch?"

* * *

 **Welp, here you go. The exam is in week three, so...**

 **Oh yeah, just to get it out of the way. I do think a Star and a Marco do not really like each other would fight like this. They have been shown to be very passionate on their fights (storm to castle) and to hurt each other, intentionally or not (star attacked Marco's belief on their friendship, he attacked her self confidence) and are also shown to make up very fast (I'm not counting the hours in which Star slept in Storm the Castle, so technically it took her less than 5 min to want to apologize). And yeah, I'm with Marco, breast size does not matter.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
